


Post Match Celebration

by LeeDee



Category: Athlete - Fandom, Novak Djokovic - Fandom, Tennis Player, Tennis RPF, Wimbledon
Genre: F/M, OC, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDee/pseuds/LeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the Semi Final at the Wimbledon Championships against Roger Federer. Novak's girlfriend has a special way they could celebrate his win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Match Celebration

It was a warm summer’s night. As she lies in bed she could only think of what Novak that would be like after his Semi Final Wimbledon match against Roger Federer. Feeling guilty she couldn’t make it to his match because of feeling unwell the night before, she laid in bed listening to their favourite song on her IPod looking out of her window she sees the clear night overlooking London. 

She leans over and see’s what time it is; the clock reads 10:45pm. She knows Novak will be back from the match soon. She gets up and walks over to her dresser. She opens the dresser and reveals a sexy little black and red laced nightdress that she knows Novak loves her in. She takes it out of dresser and she slowly walks into their en-suit bathroom. She slowly gets changed into this sexy surprise she has for Novak when he comes through the front door. She looks into the mirror and finds herself rustling her hair and popping on the red lipstick that Novak cannot resist, she is finally ready for Novak’s anticipated return from his Semi Final match.   
She walks back into the bedroom to pop some rose petals around the bed and on the silk sheets; she knows how to get Novak right where she wants him! She starts to get out some scented candles and starts lightening them. 

She glances over to the clock, it is now reading 11:10pm, she knows her man will be arriving soon to give her something she’s been waiting for since he left for his Match. 

She makes her way down to lounge to hear a car pull up outside of her drive; she quickly runs to the window to check if it’s Novak back from his match. She sees it is Novak as he climbs out of the car and gathering his match equipment. 

She rushes back to the sofa and sits rather seductively opening her legs a little just to show a small portion of her red laced panties. 

Novak opens the door and their eyes connect “How was the match baby” she says seductively. 

“It was great baby I won. I’m through to the final but I’m pretty sure this will be a better” he chuckles cheekily to himself while staring at her small proportion of panties that is on show. 

“I see you’ve wore a sexy little number for my return” says Novak. 

“Of course baby, after all that running around you want to wind down and relax” she says very seductively. 

“Damn fucking right” he says as he walks over to her. He leans over her and starts kissing her passionately; their lips lock and she gives out a small sexy moan. “Oh I’ve missed you” she says under her breath.   
“Not as much as I have missed you” He replies back in his sexy deep voice. 

Novak begins to run his big manly hands up and down her body paying close attention to her breasts. She starts rubbing her hands up and down the front of his white shorts and paying close attention to teasing his cock while grabbing the outside of his shorts. Giving out deep and long sighs “I really want you baby” she says. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll soon be having it” Novak replies with a slight sexy smile on his face. She starts taking his t-shirt off and starts to kiss his warm, tender body. 

Novak starts running his finger through her brunette hair, he whispers to her ‘Get on your knees and suck my dick” she looks up and smiles knowing this wasn’t a question, but rather a demand. She starts rubbing his crotch and feels the pulsation of his penis growing and growing. She starts slowly lowering his shorts to reveal what she has been craving for since he left her! She grabs it with her hand and looks up to Novak “suck that dick baby” he growls. She starts to slowly tease the tip of his penis with her tongue Novak lets out the biggest sigh. Knowing how much he is enjoying it she starts to tease it more before going in for the kill and taking it all the way down. Novak begins to grab her hair and slowly guides her head up and down his long throbbing penis. “Fuck Caroline, take it all the way down” he groans. He then guides her head down to his balls, “Suck on them balls baby” he groans. She does what she’s told and she begins to suck his big balls. He lets out a big groan ‘Fuck me baby, you really know how to use your mouth’ Novak says under his breath while moaning and groaning. 

Novak takes her face in his hands and pulls her up to his and starts kissing her passionately, “Right it’s your turn now” he says in a sexy manner. He picks her up and places her on her back. He starts to move down her body slowly kissing it. With each soft kiss he can feel her getting more and more excited. He runs his hands down her stomach and onto her red panties. He slowly moves her panties to the side and starts to tease her with his fingers. She gives out a big sigh “fuck Novak” she moans. He then grabs her panties at the waist line and tears them off her hips; “Pretty sure I’ll have to buy you a new pair of these” he says lustfully before throwing them over his shoulder. He starts teasing her again with his fingers before he goes on his knees and starts teasing her with his warm, wet tongue. Every stroke of his tongue that connects with her vagina her toes curl up. This is what she’s been waiting for. She had been craving to feel his warm, wet tongue against her tight vagina. He stops and raises his head from her area and speaks softly to her “let’s go up to the bedroom and finish this” before giving her stomach a kiss. He takes Caroline by the hand and leads her up the stairs. He pushes the door up and tackles her onto the bed.   
He starts slipping her out of the nightdress to reveal her in all her glory. He starts to climb on top of her, and he starts to whisper in her ear “How much do you want me inside of you right now”. She replies with “So much. I want to feel you”. He slowly enters her she lets out the biggest gasp. ‘Fuck baby you’re so big’ she whispers in his ear. It takes 3-4 thrusts for her to get use to his thickness of his cock. Novak lets out a small deep groan. He starts thrusting his hips and begins to give it to her. This is what she had been waiting for off her man. She looks deep into Novak’s eyes and sees the lust within them. He then picks her up and takes her over to the wall and pushes her up against it. When she’s against the wall she gives out a massive big yelp. Her legs wrapped around his hips, she can feel each and every thrust going into her. She starts to bite his shoulder holding back the screams. “Fuck baby! I love you so much” Novak moans his breath!   
Novak and Caroline are in the moments of passion when she starts to give out loud and enjoyable moan and groan. Each time this happens Novak starts to thrust in and out deeper and faster. He loved the sounds of Caroline enjoying his big, throbbing thick cock. He starts to whisper in her ear “Baby I’m close”. Caroline gives out a loud sigh and replies with “I’m close too baby, keep at this pace and I’ll be joining you”. 

Novak leans himself up on his big strong arms and starts going faster. The sound of his thrusting echo’s through the whole room. The sweat from their bodies starts to fill the room with their scent. Novak’s forehead starts to drip. Caroline looks up and says under her breath, through her moaning and groaning “Working up a sweat there sexy”. 

“You make me so fucking horny” Novak replies in his deep, tender and sexy voice. 

Caroline looks into Novak’s eyes and mouths under her breath “Fuck baby, I’m close” Novak starts to pump even harder, awaiting the feeling of her vagina pulsating against his penis. 

All a sudden Caroline gives out a big loud gasp, ‘FUCK YEAH, FUCK ME YEAH’ just before she climaxes. The pulsation and the vibrations are going all through her body while she is coming all over his throbbing penis. 

Novak gives out a big deep groan, “I’m gonna cum”  
“Do it baby want you to do it” she screams while grasping his chest with her hand. 

Novak gives out a big moan and plants in seed deep inside her. He slows down the thrusting with the feeling the pulsations softens within his body. He completely stops thrusting and looks into Caroline’s eyes and says “fuck baby you always know how to help me”  
Caroline replies “Well I do try my best”  
Novak chuckles sexily “You do it perfectly” Novak climbs down from on top of Caroline and lays on his side of the bed and pulls Caroline close to him. Caroline rests her head on his big firm chest. Novak blows out the scented candles Caroline lit and begins to run his fingers through her hair. They fall asleep together in each other’s arms with the sunset shining through the window.


End file.
